


Touch Screen

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nude Photos, Portuguese, Romance, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Toque minha pele ou toque a tela do seu celular — acabei de enviar-lhe uma foto."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov





	Touch Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

Toque-me de novo.

Toque minha pele ou toque a tela do seu celular — acabei de enviar-lhe uma foto.

Uma foto minha, nela não uso nada além do anel que você me deu, _nada mais._

Eu imagino suas digitais passando pelo meu peito, posso sentir daqui, então toque-me à vontade. Toque-me para que eu possa receber o sinal do seu desejo, da sua paixão.

Minha preferência é de que você venha me tocar pessoalmente, que bata na porta, que me jogue na parede e que passe a noite comigo. Mas se você não puder então apenas toque a tela do seu celular — vou enviar-lhe outras fotos.

Diga como você quer que eu fique, em que posição, com que expressão, diga-me, Viktor.

Você quer um vídeo? Você quer um áudio? Você quer sexo pelo telefone?

Eu posso fazer tudo, eu juro.

Apenas toque-me, através do véu de saudade que me cobre ou através da tela do seu celular. Dê um _zoom_ em meus olhos e veja o que está escrito neles, veja o reflexo da câmera do aplicativo de mensagens, veja o seu nome e sua foto em miniatura.

Veja, Viktor.

Veja você.

Veja a mim.

Toque-me através do _touch screen._


End file.
